Comme Par Magie
by chris87
Summary: Elles se détestent, tout les séparent mais un évènement et quelques affinités vont tout changer.. Comme par magie


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonsoir les amis. Enfin la voilà notre nouvelle fiction commune avec Miss T. Au programme du fun, des blagues, du cute, de la magie, des persos que vous adorez et euh plein de chose ^^

Je vous laisse découvrir ce court prologue )

Good fun les amis

Chris & Missy )

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney. On ne fait qu'emprunter l'univers des Sorciers de Waverly Place.

**PS** : Dans cette fic, Alex et Max ne sont pas des Russo. Par contre, Justin en est bien un ainsi que Jerry et Theresa qui sont ses parents.

Bonne lecture à vous !

**Prologue**

La dernière sonnerie de la journée retentit, libérant ainsi les élèves et emplissant les couloirs. La plupart se ruèrent hors du lycée, afin de rentrer chez eux, alors que d'autres rejoignaient le lieu de leur activité extrascolaire. Seule une élève faisait exception. Alex Cooper sortait d'art, un cours qu'elle adorait. Marchant avec son amie de toujours Harper, elles rejoignaient le casier de celle-ci afin qu'elle prenne ses livres.

« - Pas si vite, sourit Alex. Il y a un truc que je veux voir.

« - Quoi donc ? Oh non, ne me dis pas que t'as encore fait une farce pour Rosie ? Alex, souffla-t-elle devant le sourire de son amie, tu sais, elle est vachement sympa quand on la connaît.

« - Ouais… Sauf que je n'ai pas envie de la connaître. Et on se déteste elle et moi. Surtout depuis que j'ai découvert qu'elle était meilleure que moi en magie. Comme si, ça ne suffisait pas qu'elle soit meilleure en presque tout au lycée, ajouta-t-elle sarcastique.

Harper allait répondre quand elle l'en empêcha. En effet, Rosie Russo venait de rejoindre son casier en discutant avec Aly, une de ses amies. Elle l'écouta et rit à une anecdote puis ouvrit son casier. Aussitôt, une détonation retentit dans le couloir et quelque chose lui explosa au visage. Il ne lui fallut qu'un quart de seconde pour identifier que c'était du miel et une nanoseconde pour savoir qui avait fait ça.

« - Cooper, souffla-t-elle énervée.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'en sais que c'est elle, sourit Aly avant de se racler la gorge en croisant le regard de son amie.

« - Je t'en prie, qui d'autre dans ce lycée pourrait faire une farce aussi débile, demanda-t-elle avant d'apercevoir la coupable. Toi, cria-t-elle en la rejoignant. J'imagine que tu trouves ce genre de chose drôle ?

« - Sur toi, follement, se moqua-t-elle.

« - Je serais toi, je resterais sur mes gardes, fit-elle menaçante.

« - Rosie, cria Justin en arrivant. Ça va petite sœur, demanda-t-il en posant la main sur son épaule pour la retirer en grimaçant. Qu'est-ce que… Cooper !

« - Russo, deuxième du nom ? Tu ne trouves pas ta sœur bien plus attachante comme ça ?

« - Tu sais ce qui serait bien ? Te voir évoluer ! Allez viens petite sœur on rentre. A plus Aly, ajouta-t-il en prenant le sac de Rosie.

Sur ces mots, il sortit, avec sa sœur et voulut rejoindre l'arrêt de bus, quand une bourrasque de vent souleva un tas de feuilles qui se collèrent sur Rosie. Elle grogna de frustration et se maudit d'être dans une rue bondée. « Je ne vais pas pouvoir utiliser la magie avant longtemps, songea-t-elle de plus en plus frustrée. Cooper, attends-toi à des représailles… Qui seront proportionnelles à l'humiliation que je suis en train de vivre. »

Le trajet de retour, jusqu'à la _SubStation_ fut, pour elle, un véritable chemin de croix. Tous les passants s'étaient retournés sur son passage, se moquant d'elle ou la montrant du doigt. Elle était même certaine d'avoir vu qu'on la prenait en photo. Justin avait beau lui assurer l'inverse, elle était certaine qu'elle se verrait bientôt sur internet.

« - Oh mon Dieu, ma chérie, que s'est-il passé, demanda Theresa en la voyant arriver.

« - Toujours la même chose, grogna-t-elle avant d'ajouter, rien de grave, juste une mauvaise blague. Je monte prendre une douche avant de me transformer en espèce de monstre d'automne. Je descends aider, juste après.

« - Oui, oui, va prendre une douche et enlever tout ce… Miel, s'étonna-t-elle après l'avoir sentie.

La jeune fille acquiesça en se retenant de serrer les poings, suivi de Justin. Dès qu'ils furent à l'abri des regards, il lui lança un sort afin de faire disparaître le miel et partit se changer après avoir remercié son frère.

Rosie réapparut vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, afin de sauver les apparences, complètement changée. Elle prit, ensuite, son service comme prévu. Elle passa la soirée à ruminer sa vengeances, cherchant l'idée, avec un grand I, qui lui permettrait d'humilier, à son tour, son ennemi de toujours, Alex Cooper.

…

De son côté, la jeune sorcière rentra chez elle, en riant. Depuis qu'elle avait vu Rosie Russo couverte de feuilles mortes, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Tom la regarda étonné et lui rappela que sa mère l'attendait.

« - Hein ? Où ?

« - A la boutique, soupira-t-il. Et arrête de rire, ajouta-t-il en se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

« - Je ne peux pas, c'est trop drôle. Attend, une fille du lycée que j'ai arrosé de miel s'est vu recouverte de feuille morte, à cause du vent qu'il y a dehors, tu aurais du voir ça ! Elle ressemblait à un arbre vivant.

« - Et j'ai raté ça, demanda Max son petit frère. Pourquoi les choses les plus drôles n'arrivent qu'aux autres, ajouta-t-il déçu.

« - Si tu veux, commença-t-elle en sortant sa baguette, je peux…

« - Non, tu ne peux pas, intervint leur père. Toi, tu files terminer tes devoirs, dit-il à son fils, et toi, file aider ta mère.

De nature paresseuse, Alex n'aimait pas travailler, mais depuis que ses parents avaient ouverts une boutique de costumes en tout genre, elle détestait carrément ça. Elle passait, en général, son temps à essayer des costumes, ou bien à répondre aux clients, avec un masque sur la figure, en leur causant parfois des frayeurs. Surtout aux plus jeunes.

Sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle rejoignit sa mère et lui raconta comment s'était terminée sa journée, tout en mettant des lunettes aux yeux globuleux. Sandy l'écouta, fatiguée. Depuis toujours, elle détestait que sa fille utilise la magie, pour faire des farces à ses camarades. Elle lui fit donc la leçon même en sachant qu'Alex n'écoutait pas. La jeune fille fut, sauvée par l'arrivée d'un client. Un couple qui cherchait des déguisements assortis. Sandy partit les aider en laissant sa fille à la caisse.

Quand elle revint, Alex avait ajouté un drôle de chapeau haut de forme au couleur du drapeau Américain, et avait troqué ses lunettes zombies contre une paire attachée à un nez moustachu, faisant rire, au passage, un enfant qui accompagnait sa mère.

Et voilà fin de ce premier act. Alors convaincu ?

A très vite

Chris & Missy


End file.
